My heart belongs in Hawaii
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Haley James wanted a fresh start with her son Scott but moving to Hawaii she gets more than she bargained for when the father of her son shows up un aware of the child.. Will Steve McGarrett accept a child he never knew existed or walk away? NEW H5-0! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys thank you for baring with me on my other stories my other laptop is in for repairs so those stories are all on there none of them can be carried on on this laptop :( i know very sad moment for me..**

**Well anyway i was browsing Youtube when i found a Steve &Haley vidlet made by Ulitmatescream and i fell in love so i decided i was going to do a Hawaii Five-0/One Tree Hill story with any luck itwon't be too long and won't not be finished :D**

**Well happy reading i hope you like and i have a sneaky visitor turn up :) **

Haley had been a single mother since she graduated high school, she had help from her friends over the past Nine years but it never helped the situation for her son Scott not having his father in his life.

Haley had meet Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett while she was in high school it was career day and Steve was a member of the US Navy. He was sexy and charming all the things Brooke liked in a man but it was Haley that caught Steve's eye, here she was now paying for a silly whirl wind romance, she loved Scott more than the world but it upset her knowing that he had never meet his father.

Haley was happy for her fresh start Brooke had a close friend who lived in Honolulu, Hawaii and mentioned that there was a teaching job available if Haley had wanted to apply, luckily for Haley the day after her online interview she received an email informing her she had been offered the job. That night Haley had taken Scott out for pizza along with Brooke, Julian, Lucas and Peyton, Haley had told everybody she had been offered the job and had to leave for Hawaii in one week everybody seemed a little upset to be losing Haley and Scott but they all knew that Haley was doing what was right for them both. Lucas turned to Haley smiling sadly "It's going to be sad seeing my best friend leave you know buddy" Haley wiped the soft tears that slipped down her delicate cheeks "I know but Luke, Scott needs a better start Tree Hill will always be home" Brooke turned in her seat and wrapped an arm around Haley as Julian came over to Scott and pulled a pile of quarters out of his jacket pocket so they could go and play. "Haley we love you and where going to miss you but go and be happy we will survive right guys?" Brooke gave Lucas and Peyton her death glare warning them that Haley needed to go and be happy "Yes Brooke's right Haley you need to be happy" Peyton smiled sarcastically Haley burst into a fit of giggles "Thanks for trying you guys but me and Scott already decided what we are doing" The gang looked at Haley wondering what she was going to say "Well come on Hale's tell us then" the girls all looked at Lucas and laughed "We decided we are going to Hawaii."

Two weeks had come and gone Haley was already in Hawaii working at a local school along with Scott.

Haley had been so busy working she hadn't noticed much of the scenery around her or the people. One night as Haley and Scott drove home they witnessed a man shoot another man until he was completely still, Haley was so in shock the car swerved a little causing the man to turn his attention to her whilst sliding his finger across his neck making it known that if she told anybody that she saw it he would kill her too,

Haley drove home as fast as she could making sure Scott and herself where inside she quickly closed all the blinds making sure nobody could see her contact the police. Haley received an answer "Honolulu Police Department, How may we help you?" Haley quickly but shakily answered" I Just witnessed a murder" Haley passed all her details onto the operator and quickly set around cleaning and getting Scott dressed for bed, when there was a bang on her door. Haley slowly picked up her baseball bat and walked towards the door with it raised in mid air. Haley unlocked the door to show to officers "Haley James?" the blond one spoke Haley just nodded "Detective Sergeant Danny Williams and this is Lieutenant Commander Steve-" "McGarrett" Both men looked at Haley oddly "Career day Tree Hill nine years ago" suddenly the pieces fitted together for Steve "Haley wow you look amazing" Haley laughed sarcastically when suddenly Scott ran into the room with beads of sweet dripping down his forehead and his eyes where red and puffy "Momma, I'm scared" Haley walked towards the young boy "It's ok to be scared baby that's why these nice officers are here to speak to momma" Scott nodded when suddenly Danny came towards him and squatted on the floor next to him "Hey Champ it's going to be ok, your Mom has just got to help us with some information to catch this man" Scott nodded softly and walked back to his bedroom. Haley stood up and walked past Steve who was stood in the door way of her little kitchen "Thank you Detective Williams, you where great do you have kids?" Danny looked at Steve then followed Haley "So Miss James what exactly did u witness?" Haley set about cleaning and making a pot of coffee, she needed something to control her nerves whilst being around Steve she was petrified he would notice Scott was his son but as far as she could tell he didn't seem bothered by it. "Well the guy just kept shooting this young man that was lying on the floor beaten until he was dead, would you like a coffee?" Haley looked towards both men nobody giving her an answer so she took it upon herself to pour it "Milk is in the refrigerator and sugar on the shelve" Haley walked out of the room and sat on the couch. Danny quickly grabbed the coffees while Steve took a seat across from Haley "Do you remember what the gunman looked like?" Haley turned towards Steve "No hey Haley how you been, Sorry I up and left the morning after" Haley had become a little upset sitting here with Steve she felt a little intimidated. "I'm sorry ok, I had to leave. You knew I was only there for three weeks" Haley just turned towards the kitchen to see Danny who laughed a little "oh don't mind me" Haley couldn't help but laugh then decided if she spoke about the incident she could get it over with. "He had grey hair and tanned skin; he wore a black shirt with a pair of blue jeans. He motioned with his finger if I told anybody I was dead" Steve looked at Danny then returned his gaze to Haley "I think it might be best to put you in a safe house until this man is found" Haley looked towards each of the men "I can't I need to work, do you not realise how hard it is being a lone parent? I just can't afford it" Steve nodded "it is for the safety of both you and your son" Haley bit her lip softly thinking of Steve's word "Your Son" it should be our son but how do you tell a man you haven't seen in nine years that you have been raising his child alone for eight years. Suddenly a buzzing sound was heard form Haley's jacket pocket that was hung over the side of the couch where Steve sat, Haley stood and grabbed her jacket to answer her cell, when she noticed the caller but didn't really want to talk but knew she better or she would send out a search party. Haley flipped open her cell and answered in her Brooke bubbly voice "Hey Brooke I'm kind of busy right now, can it wait?" Haley looked towards both detectives and smiled sweetly "Brooke it is really important I will call you within an hour" Haley quickly flipped her phone shut "Sorry about that. Anyway I have nowhere to go" Danny stood up to leave as did Steve "Thank you Haley for your cooperation if there is any new we will be in touch, oh and thank you for the coffee" Steve glanced back at Haley as he left hoping both she and Scott would be safe, although he knew she was just a fling his heart tightened at the thought of knowing Scott's father wasn't around.

Haley quickly looked the door behind her and switched the light of quickly turning the lamp on instead, she flipped her phone open and dialled Brooke's number "Hey Hale's why did you put the phone down?" Haley quickly took a deep breath "Steve McGarrett lives in Hawaii" Brooke was suddenly falling over her words "He what? Does he know about Scott?" Haley shock her head forgetting Brooke couldn't see her, "No he doesn't but he did see him I don't think he suspects a thing. How is Nathan doing?" Brooke went silent "Brooke you still there?" "Oh sorry Hale's I was spaced out for a moment, he is doing okay, Things have got pretty hectic since you left and he is still trying to find someone to buy the house" Haley felt her eye's begin to water Nathan was like a brother to Haley like his brother Lucas but Nathan's wife Lindsey had just died during the birth of their first child. "I wish I was there for him, tell him if he needs to get out of tree hill come and stay with me. How is baby Hannah?" Brooke sobbed a little on the phone "She has tubes everywhere Hale's it's horrible I couldn't bare to see her like that but we are fighting for Nathan he needs us" Haley felt soft tears roll down her cheeks she thought of what it would have been like it she had died giving birth would anybody have notified Steve or would one of them raise him, she was suddenly brought from her thoughts by a knock on the door "Brooke I have to go somebody is at the door, bye and we love you all" "We love you too" Haley closed the phone walking to the door only to find Dean Winchester at her front door looking as good as the day he left her "Dean!" He smiled at her "Haley I'm sorry for running away I just wasn't ready to become a father" Haley smiled softly glad Dean had thought so highly of her to apologize but she had decided she didn't need him messing with her head again "Dean what are you doing here?" "You going to let me in?" Haley slowly moved to the side to let Dean enter only to notice a car parked across the street, as she panicked she noticed it was Steve she waved softly getting a nod in return and walked back inside. Haley looked at Dean in his black suit with his blue tie "You on a case in these parts?" Dean just sat on the couch "You're a hard girl to find Haley Winchester."

**Please R&R and i will return the favour :) 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Second chapter now here! I am actually getting excited about writing more I love Steley (Steve & Haley) & I love Daley (Dean & Haley) so this is a toughy but i am looking forward to the out come :) Enjoy reading and don't forget to tell me what you think :) x_**

Haley laughed sarcastically "we have been divorced for Two Years Dean why now do you decide to mess with my head?" "I never came to mess with your head I came to ask to start again, I'm sorry I cheated and I was never home but I did love you Hale's I always have" Haley became frustrated it was nearly 2 am and she had to see to Scott around 7am "I wish past boyfriends would quit popping up, Dean you work for the FBI your never here Scott doesn't need that again along with the never ending fights" Dean looked at Haley with his puppy dog eyes hoping Haley would change her mind but she turned away silently wiping her tears, as Dean noticed them he knelt on the floor in front of her "Hale's I promise I'm done with Jo, Sammy promised to kick my ass if I screwed up again" "I found Scott's father" Haley abruptly said without warning letting Dean know in her own way that she was through.

"Hale's that's fine I just really want us again. I want my wife and I want Scott, I miss you both" Haley laughed and stood up "Look you can stay for one night but tomorrow I want you gone Dean" Haley grabbed a spare cover and pillow for Dean and walked into her room and flopping down on her bed falling into a deep sleep. Haley was woken to movement on her bed when she noticed the stocky figure sitting on her bed she quickly shot up, "Dean get out of my bedroom now!" Dean turned to Haley slightly rubbing his eyes roughly "I haven't been able to sleep since you walked out Hale's" Haley noticed the tears gently slipping down Dean's cheeks as he tried his hardest to hide the fact he was crying, he felt weak when he cried especially around Haley. "Dean you cheated on me with your Partner, how was I supposed to feel when she knocked on our front door telling me she had been sleeping with you. It wasn't just a one night stand Dean, you had a affair for a year" Dean nodded silently "Would you have even told me if she hadn't beaten you too it?" "Probably not. No" Haley's eyes watered as she turned away and stood up from the bed, she walked towards the door to walk out of the room "sleep in here Dean, I might as well wake up, I need to get cleaned up before Scott wakes up." Dean laid on the soft bed and just fell asleep knowing he was where he wanted to be if Haley liked it or not he was going to fight for her.

Haley had just thrown the washing into the machine and packed the cover and pillow away and went on to make a coffee when she realised Steve might possibly still be outside, she moved to the door opening it looking outside only to find his car still there. Haley smiled inwardly to herself she quickly grabbed her slippers and keys, then quietly shut the door behind her walking towards the car. When she reached it she noticed Steve hunched over the steering wheel asleep she was fighting a inside battle 'do I wake him or leave him' she thought to herself it wasn't until she heard a speeding car driving towards her that she decided to run round to the passenger side and slipped into the car jolting Steve from his sleep. "Haley what are you doing here?" Haley smiled shyly "I wanted to ask if you'd like a coffee and something to eat, you've been here all night" Steve smiled but realised she'd had another man up there earlier 'She has a boyfriend' he thought to himself. "Actually I need to get back, thanks for the offer though maybe another time" Haley nodded softly and turned to get out of the car "Why didn't you try to find me?" Steve looked at Haley's face and noticed a stray tear wiping it from her face whilst he cupped her face in his hands "I wanted to so badly but I thought you'd moved on and well something happened back here so I had to return" Haley looked sad as she opened the door "I wish you had come back, I missed you" Haley stepped out of the car sprinting towards her apartment as Steve's car also pulled away, once was stood at the door she looked to make sure he had left and slipped inside closing the door. She quickly checked the clock noticing it was almost six thirty in the morning and Scott would be waking around seven, She busied herself with making pancakes and coffee when it was around six fifty she heard somebody walking around. As Haley was about to place the pancakes on a plate she felt firm arms wrap around her waist "Mmm. Morning Baby" Haley gulped whilst un wrapping the arms from around her waist "Dean don't I am not your baby, you really need to go" Dean suddenly moved away from Haley leaning against the counter "You really don't want me back do you, Will anything I say change your mind about us?" Haley shock her head walking towards the small bar that was just across from the lounge. Scott came running through the moment he smelt the pancakes "Thanks Mom" Scott called as he sat at the table to eat but Haley came through removing the plate from his view "What have I told you Young man, Hands washed before you eat" Scott quickly ran to the bathroom to wash his hands, as he walked back he noticed a Suit jacket with an FBI badge pinned to it "Mom is Dad here?" When Scott looked up he noticed Dean standing against the wall "Dad, it's really you. Does this mean your coming home to live with us?" Haley choked on her coffee "No Dude, I just wanted to make sure you had settled in ok and make sure you where safe" "Has that bad man been found then Dad" Dean turned to Haley "What bad man Haley?" Haley slowly continued to drink her coffee "Scott come and eat your food before it goes cold please" Scott walked towards the table and sat down to eat as Haley stood up motioning Dean to follow her to her bedroom, once inside she closed the door waiting for Dean to speak "What the hell Hale's, what is he on about, what bad man?" "We witnessed a shooting last night on the drive home and the shooter saw me. I called the police and they sent out Detective Danny Williams and former Navy seal Steve McGarrett" Dean was pissed that she hadn't told him when he arrived. Haley hung her head knowing Dean was upset at her hiding this information from him. Dean threw his hands behind his head "I am going to go down to the station and find out more information, I will make sure both you and Scott are safe" Haley nodded softly "Thank you Dean" He moved towards her without warning and wrapped his arms around her. "I need to get dressed" Dean nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind himself.

Haley quickly showered and did both her hair and make up then dressed in a pale blue summer dress with spaghetti straps and her white sandals. Once she had sorted her out she rushed around getting Scott ready for school. Grabbing her own and Scott's stuff running for the door she forgot Dean was still standing inside "I have to leave now, we will see you later" Dean nodded grabbing his jacket and keys exiting the apartment with Haley, he headed to his impala "Scott Have a good day at school" Scott waved at Dean as the impala roared of into the distance. Once Haley arrived at her class room she noticed Danny leaning against her table. "Detective is something wrong?" Danny turned towards Haley smiling "We arrested a man last night, we need you too I.D him" "Oh ok. Can I come down to the station this afternoon? have no classes after eleven" Danny nodded "That would be fine Miss James" Haley suddenly felt a little weight lift of her shoulders maybe it would be over before it had even started.

Haley walked into the police station walking towards the front step when a young girl came towards her "Miss James?" Haley nodded "I'm Kono Kalakaua, Detective William's sent me to meet you," Haley followed the girl until they reached a door "Just go right in they will be inside" "Thank you" Haley tapped softly and walked into the room only to see Steve and Dean standing next to each other. "Hi Haley, we need you to see if you recognise any of these men, they cannot see you" Haley walked towards the dark screen and looked at each of the men standing there when her hand flew to her mouth, Steve placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder "That's him number three" Haley felt warm tears fall down her cheeks, Dean was in front of her like a flash "Hale's it will be ok, he's not going to get you" Haley nodded and headed towards the door when Steve was behind her "Haley I'll walk you out" Haley smiled softly as she walked next to Steve "So this FBI agent Dean Winchester, is he your partner?" Haley laughed lightly "We meet whilst I was in college with his brother, he was really nice he had been an agent for two years when we got married he was really nice at first I opened my heart again until his partner arrived five years into our marriage and claimed they where sleeping together" Steve felt angry that any man could do that to Haley "Did he sleep with her though?" "He came home that night and admitted it, so once he was asleep that night I packed up our stuff and left him the next day once he had left for work, I went back to tree hill Brooke took us in, I finally got my divorce a year later" "So why is he back?" Haley was about to answer until she heard a gun shot suddenly she felt herself being pushed to the floor, once the shots had been fired she noticed Steve hit the floor covered in blood. Haley rushed to Steve's side along with other people that witnessed the shooting, Dean, Kono. Danny and Chin arrived to see both Haley and Steve covered in blood "No, No Steve wake up please. Help me somebody please" Haley kept stroking Steve's face "Please you need to be ok, Scott needs you I need you."

_**Please R&R x 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey Guys! New Chapter added :) It may start to get moving a little faster now but i will try to keep it steady and not rush the important information.. I love this story so much and don't want to see it stuck waiting to finish like my others :( I have an ending planned out already and with any luck it will be an explosive one ;)_**

**_I Don't Own Hawaii Five-0/Supernatural/one Tree Hill... Although in my head Scott is pictured as Jamie he belongs to me :)_**

It had been a week since the shooting the rest of the Five-0 team had been working hard trying to find whoever had shot Steve, While they worked hard trying to crack the case Haley had been staying at the hospital by Steve's side begging him to just move one of his fingers or squeeze her hand so she knew he was responsive. Haley was grateful when she called Brooke notifying her of the situation that she had booked the first flight out to care for Scott. Dean had ridden with Haley to hospital scared that she was injured but she just sat next to Steve holding his hand whilst they kept Vigil over him and the machines hooked up to him, Haley just kept wiping the stray tears with her free hand hoping Dean hadn't noticed.

Haley had drifted of to sleep in the chair when she heard the door creak open making her jump "I'm sorry, I just came to see if he's ok." Haley nodded as Danny walked over to Steve and sat in the seat opposite Haley, she stood up silently and whispered softly "Would you like a coffee or anything?" Danny shook his head "I'm good thank you, why don't you go home and get a little rest?" "My friend is looking after Scott besides I want to be here when Steve wakes up" "Look Haley I'm sure when Steve wakes up he will be grateful that you where here" Haley let the tears fall down her cheeks "You think I am just some girl he saved from taking a bullet but I'm not he saved me once before and I will be forever grateful to him for giving me a life" before Danny could reply Haley had turned walking out of the door slamming it. No sooner after she walked out a low murmur was heard "Haley" Danny looked down to notice Steve blinking he quickly pushed the button above Steve's bed for assistance. Once the doctors had finished seeing to Steve he sat back in the seat he had previously occupied. Steve was sitting up in the bed wide awake looking around the room intently he could smell her sweet aroma anywhere so he was puzzled as to why she hadn't been there when he woke up. He knew he had heard her voice whilst he was sleeping it's part of the reason he felt he needed to wake up. "Danny where's Haley?" Danny looked towards the door then back at Steve "I think she left, she's been here since everything happened" Steve nodded "So any idea who tried to shot Haley?" Danny was bewildered "They weren't aiming at you?" "Well of course they weren't Haley had just identified a murderer and you think these gang member's where shooting at me? Please tell me she is being protected" Danny swallowed hard making Steve realise Haley could be in danger, "Danno, how could you loss sight of the situation. She was being targeted the minute she saw the murder" Steve began to climb out of the bed grabbing his belonging's "Steve you aren't fit enough you need to rest" Steve ignored Danny's requests and just kept walking out of the hospital until he reached Danny's car, Danny was hot on his tail "I'm not driving you anywhere like that" Steve smirked wrapping his top around his hand getting ready to punch the window through until Danny stood in front of him "Ok, I'll drive only because I don't want to pay for a new window" Steve laughed as he got into the passenger side.

Haley was sat on the couch of her messed up apartment she had called Brooke panicking that she and Scott had been hurt but luckily she discovered they had been at the beach all morning with that Haley begged Brooke to keep Scott safe and call either Dean or call Danny if anything happened. Haley had just laid her head down on the couch when somebody was banging at her door, she got up slowly and cautiously walked towards the window frightened to open the door in case the person responsible for breaking in was back for her. It wasn't until she heard Danny's voice she felt a little safe "Haley it's Danny" Haley walked towards the door opening it only to reveal Danny and Steve, without a second thought she launched herself into Steve's arms and kissing him silently crying she whispered softly "Your ok, I can't believe it" Haley was shocked by her actions and pulled away from Steve going red "I I'm sorry" Steve smirked "I don't mind, we can do that again later" Haley blushed a bright red. Danny and Steve walked into Haley's apartment "You need to grab clothes for both Scott and yourself. Your coming to stay with me that way I know you'll both be safe" "Are you stupid? Do you not have a brain? They will come looking for them and they will attack your house?" Steve folded his arms "You just about finished? If they come looking for them at my house I will be ready for them, I will keep them safe Danno." Danny shook his head letting Steve know he didn't think it was a good idea "Look he's right Steve I can't expect you to protect me beside's Brooke has come to stay with me" Steve just walked past Haley into her room finding a suit case in her closet placing it on her bed opening it up and walking to her closet pulling out clothes and dumping them inside. "Steve what are you doing?" "Either you pack it yourself or I will do it for you" Haley smiled at Steve and packed whilst they checked the apartment out. Once Haley had finished packing up her cases she dragged them out into the lounge where both Steve and Danny where waiting, Haley quickly dashed back to her bedroom dropping to her knees to look under her bed remembering she had kept all the letters she had planned to send to Steve when he left Tree Hill but she couldn't face the thought of getting no reply, Haley pulled out the box then lifted it up quickly closing the door behind her she walked back to the guys. Steve stood up to grab the cases "You just about done?" Haley merely nodded as Danny walked towards her going to grab the box but Haley shock her head "I've got it thanks but if you wouldn't mind could you grab the basket ball and the basket ball shirt hanging above Scott's bed please both his uncles gave him them as gifts so I know he'd be lost without them" Danny nodded as Haley gripped hold of the box tighter and walked out of the door. When she reached the car she quickly slipped into the back placing the box next to her. All the way to Steve's house Haley kept looking out of the window she had become increasingly worried about living in Hawaii she thought it was a good idea for Scott getting a change of scenery after she and Dean had split he took it hard so being on there own again was exactly what they needed, a fresh start for them both. Danny pulled up outside a house that Haley hadn't seen before but some how she could imagine herself at home there it made her heart warm up thinking of all the pretty flowers and the bench out front the clear view of the beach she felt Scott would be at home there knowing it was a house of pure beauty, Haley was startled by Steve getting out of the car and grabbing Haley's cases from the trunk whilst Danny opened her door to help her out grabbing the box, Haley noticed this and quickly shot to Danny "Give me the box back please" Danny looked at Haley oddly but went to give her the box back when Steve came along grabbing for it but knocking it from Danny's arms tumbling to the ground suddenly Haley feel to the floor grabbing every thing that had fallen out. Danny and Steve quickly bent down to help earning a deathly glare from Haley "I told you I could handle it, I never needed you to carry it" Haley kept scrabbling for all the letters and pictures until she noticed a hand shot out and grab one of the pictures "I didn't know you guys where this serious" Steve suddenly snatched the picture from Danny's hand looking at the picture then looking at Haley who looked up to Steve's eyes fighting to hold her feelings inside. Steve just stood up flinging the picture to the floor so Haley could pick it up. Haley quickly grabbed the picture looking at it intently before placing it back into the box.

Later that afternoon Haley had called Brooke explaining she and Scott where to come to Steve's house and not return back to the apartment what ever the reason. Brooke was sitting at the bench in the kitchen watching Haley cook dinner she was increasingly worried about her best friend, "Hale's you okay? You have been extremely quiet sweetie" Haley looked at Brooke giving her a warm smile turning back to the stove causing concerns for Brooke "Hale's I get that it's awkward living in the same house as your ex lover but please don't block me out" Haley burst into tears sobbing so hard she fell to the floor "What have I done Brooke? What have I done?" Brooke shot to Haley's side and pulled her into a tight hug "It's going to be okay Hale's. You're a fighter you always have been, look at when you discovered Dean was screwing his partner, you fought back you held your head up high and walked out on him" "It still killed me inside though Brooke, I slowly felt the spark inside my heart go out again. The worst part I promised I'd never give my heart to another man after Steve left. Then Scott came along and my heart had mended and I promised to never let his heart break and I went along and broke it twice" they had sat on the floor for another five minutes before they heard the door open and close Brooke looked at Haley pushing her towards the sink "You need to clean up your face, your make up has ran. Remember you're a fighter" Brooke whispered softly grabbing the spoon stirring the food. Steve could smell food and walked into the kitchen he was just glad to be home after being in hospital and going straight to the Five-0 office after dropping Haley at his house, Chin sent him home telling him he wasn't in a fit state to work or he'd take him right back to hospital himself and have guards to make sure he didn't escape so he choose the easier path well at least he thought he had. Steve noticed a pretty dark haired girl standing at the stove dancing around listening to music when she hadn't noticed him he cleared his throat causing her to turn around "Sorry to startle you but where's Haley?" Brooke laughed lightly "You don't remember me do you? Brooke Davis" Brooke held her hand out for Steve to shake which he did steadily "Oh yeah right your staying with Haley right now" Brooke smiled and went back to stirring until Haley walked back into the room wearing a fresh face hair pulled back into a messy bun with clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. Steve felt his breath tighten grabbing the attention of both girls but it was the pretty red head with the brown eyes attention he wanted she after all was the cause of all his new problems. Steve decided it was now or never "Haley we need to talk."

_**Please R&R **_

_**Thank you to those who have already started to R&R! x**_

_**3 Much Love too you 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Still not had many reviews but hey i'm cool with that as long as you've enjoyed reading it :) **

**Thank you to those that have reviewed it's nice to hear positive feed back!**

**I hope this chapter does't disappoint, It is a little short. **

After eating Haley kindly asked Brooke if she could see to Scott whilst she had a moment to collect her thoughts together and speak to Steve, Brooke being Scott's god mom never said no to the moments she got to spend with him. Haley walked out into the back yard slowly walking towards the chairs facing the sea, Haley was too nervous to sit down so she stood looking towards the sea hugging herself, letting the tears flow. She was sick of holding herself together all the time she just wanted to let all her walls break down she had put them up after she discovered Dean had been sleeping with Jo.

Steve stepped out onto the porch noticing Haley standing out by the ocean he walked towards her causing her to turn "You ready to have this talk" Haley nodded softly slowly taking a seat. "What am I meant to say? I'm sorry" Steve let out a huff "You had my number Haley, you could have called" Haley stared down at her feet "I was scared" "Scared of what?" Haley looked up slowly and laughed dryly "Oh yeah, we had three weeks and me being the stupid girl I am feel in love. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and erase the mistakes I'd made but I will never regret having Scott. He is my world" Steve nodded whilst running a hand through his hair "I would have come back Haley, you wouldn't have had to do it alone" Haley laughed humourlessly "I have the most amazing friends each one of them was standing outside the room apart from Brooke, she held my hand as I screamed and when they handed me my son she cried with me. So I never did it alone Steve, You had eight years to come and find me but you didn't Steve you walked away and never looked back." Steve had to admit she was right he never came looking for her but she was all he thought about he'd been with other women but everything about her was marked in his heart and his mind she owned him even if she didn't know it. Steve crouched down in front of Haley raising his hand to her cheek wiping away her tears as they feel "I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you cry, I just want answers Haley the boy has my name" "That boys name is Scott Lucas Steven James, He is our son not just some boy" Steve suddenly felt like his heart would stop beating it wasn't like the feeling when Mary Ann was kidnapped or when his father was murdered by Victor Hesse. It felt similar to the feeling he felt when he thought of Haley but it was stronger he felt like this young boy was his boy and he had missed 8 years of his life and he didn't want to miss anymore. Steve stood up slowly holding Haley's hand pulling her towards him "I don't want to miss another minute of his life or yours for that matter but right now I need to concentrate on protecting you both" Haley smiled softly slipping her arms around Steve's waist as he slipped his arms around her.

After talking a while longer agreeing to not tell anybody that Scott was Steve's son not even the Dean. Haley walked inside the house seeing Brooke sat on the couch flicking through the television channels, Brooke turned smiling towards Haley "Yes. Is Scott asleep?" "Yes of course Aunt Brooke sat with him talking about basketball. Where are Luke and Nate when you need them hey" Haley chuckled lightly "I still don't understand it all, I never liked the game. Well I'm going to go check on my baby. Oh Steve is going to speak to you about Scott" Haley nodded towards Steve and walked out of the room leaving them both to talk.

Haley quietly snuck into the bedroom Steve had given to Scott whilst he stayed and softly snuggled next to him like she did when he was younger "I love you baby, sweet dreams" Haley just laid next to him watching his heart rise and fall still remembering the first time he called her Momma, He was her pride and joy her whole life. Haley got up softly walking over towards the few basketball shirts Nathan had gotten him, She missed Tree Hill. Brooke walked into the room noticing Haley looking at the shirts and pictures that belonged to Scott, "Hale's can we talk" Haley nodded following Brooke to the bedroom they decided to share which to Haley's joy was Steve's bedroom. Haley quickly changed into her night clothes and washed her face and brushed her teeth, as she walked back into the room she saw Brooke sitting on the bed in her night clothes, she walked to the bed and sat down next to Brooke. "Hale's Steve said you have to keep it quiet that he's Scott's father. Something to do with this investigation" "Yeah he thinks if anybody knows Scott's his son they might do something to get a reaction from him. We decided not to tell Dean either" "I know that but why he has been Scott's Dad for the most part his life" Haley nodded noticing Steve standing at the door "Hey I was just coming to grab some clothes, I'll just be down the hall if you need me" Haley smiled brightly. Once Steve had grabbed his things and walked to his room Brooke nudged Haley pointing her head towards the door "Go" "No Brooke, things have changed in case you hadn't noticed I gave birth to his son and raised him without telling Steve he existed" Brooke gripped Haley's hand in hers "Why do you always do that Hale's give him a chance you said it yourself when you left Dean you'd never love anybody like you loves Steve." "Brooke I can't just go to his bedroom and pounce on him because I still want him" Brooke chuckled lightly "Hale's go for it you will regret it if you don't trust me" Brooke suddenly remembered high school and how much she had loved Jake Jagelski after dating for two years he left only to come back a year later with a baby, it had broken Brooke's heart because she had loved Jake but she couldn't be with him knowing he'd been with somebody else when he left after promising her his heart. "this is nothing like you and Jake, We hadn't dated through high school" Haley looked at Brooke's eyes knowing it still broke her heart that Jake had left and come home with a baby. "Hale's it is though you didn't have to know him for years you felt a connection the moment he walked into that classroom" Haley realised that Brooke was right she needed step out of her comfort zone "Okay" Haley quickly shook out her hair and lifted herself of the bed. Haley crept down the hall and stood outside the room Steve was now occupying she looked back to Brooke but she just closed the door. Then Haley raised her hand tapping the door, Steve was at the door in seconds Haley tried not to stare he was dripping wet with just a towel around his waist and a small home made bandage by his ribs covering his gunshot wound "I err wanted to say thank you for putting us up" Steve smirked "Anytime" Suddenly without thinking Haley's lips where on Steve's. Haley wrapped her arms around Steve's neck as he gripped her hips tightly and pulled her into his room and kicking the door shut behind him.

**THANK YOU for Reading**

** I hope i didn't disappoint anybody but i may skip a few days forward or continue from that day. What do you think? Don't worry Sammy's Girls, Sam will be stepping into my story very soon.**

**Oh and Dean girls he will be back probably next chapter. I already miss him :(**


	5. Chapter 5

This Chapter is rather confusing but it though sod it see what you think. If you don't like it send me a review and will change it i kinda think it's good but not to sure that's what you guys are here for.. :) Anyway Hope you Like!

The next morning Haley awoke feeling a little disorientated she looked around the bedroom remembering it wasn't her bedroom then to make matters worse se realised she had spent the night in bed with Steve. Haley heard the shower running and found an opportunity to quickly recover her clothing that was scattered around the bedroom floor and make a bee line for the bedroom Brooke was occupying.

Haley had just made it to the door when the en-suite door was opening she suddenly felt rude if she walked out now. Steve looked towards Haley and realised she was fully clothed with one hand on the door handle. Steve gave her a quick once over then moved to the closet where he had hung his clothes the night before. Haley suddenly wanted to stay, She knew it was a heart over head situation and she couldn't keep letting her heart win. It would get awkward when he was no longer interested in her and only wanted Scott or maybe he wouldn't want either by the time they had found they guy who had a hit on Haley. Steve cleared his throat before speaking "Haley, weren't you leaving?" Haley jumped a little realising she had been staring a little to intensely at Steve. "I didn't mean to offend you last night was amazing but I can't do it again" Steve turned to Haley "I'm not offended Haley, it's properly best if this stops here anyway" Steve wanted to say something but his Phone rang He shot across the room to his bedside table and saw he had called him and quickly pressed answer "Catherine, Tonight?" He glanced at Haley then towards the table "I can do tonight, How about we go out instead? No okay then mine at Seven it is then. Bye" Haley suddenly felt the jealousy surge inside her and then she felt used. "Catherine? Who the hell is Catherine?" "She's my girlfriend, well on-off girlfriend" Haley walked to Steve becoming face to face with him and slapped him across the face "Oh and what was it last night one of your off days? It didn't even occur to you to say you had a girlfriend?" Haley felt the tears fill her eyes, She turned to walk away before Steve noticed but he suddenly gripped hold of her arm "Haley wait. It wasn't like that and you know it, I have waited nine years to get you back and this time I don't want to let you go." Haley laughed humourlessly "Get lost Steve. You used me because I was here and she wasn't I will find another place to stay. I can't believe I was stupid enough to sit by your bedside every single day while you where in that hospital all because I still had unresolved feelings for you but I think you have just cleared them up" Haley just walked out of the room slamming it behind her, making her way to the other room she quickly rummaged through her stuff grabbing her red summer dress and underwear and headed to the bathroom.

Once Steve was dressed he sat on his bed regretting everything. He wanted Haley but not like this he wasn't just betraying Catherine he was betraying Haley and Scott in the process. He wanted Haley god he knew he loved Haley but He couldn't just kick Catherine to the curb because Haley had come back into his life and he wanted everything with her.

Haley let the water wash over her, whilst she scrubbed her body as hard as she could scrubbing away the memories from the night before, she once again felt heartbroken. Haley rushed around getting dressed once she was out of the shower then quickly went into the room Scott was occupying the room Scott had been occupying and pulled all of his stuff together and throwing it all back into the suitcase, She then walked into the bedroom she and Brooke where using and did the same with their belonging's. Once everything was packed she began taking it all down the stairs even sliding the cases, it wasn't until Brooke came to the bottom of the stairs she stopped. Brooke looked at her lovingly like she always did "What's wrong Hale's?" "Where leaving." She replied with authority "Dean is going to pick us up and were going back to Tree hill" Brooke's eye's suddenly shiffted making Haley look up the stairs to see Steve standing at the top "You're not going anywhere" Haley laughed "What your going to stop me?" Steve just held a straight face. Suddenly Scott came shooting to the bottom of the stair case "Momma, Dad's on the phone he said it's important" Haley quickly shot down the stairs grabbing the phone from Scott and walking into the dinning room. She held the phone to her ear listening to what Dean was saying "Dean calm down. What's going on?" Haley suddenly felt the wind being knocked out of her "Your joking, no that can't be right. She was fine three months ago when they came to visit." Haley felt tears fill her eye's and felt arms tightly grip her to hold her up looking behind her she noticed it was Brooke. "We will come with you. He's still my family Dean, he need's us" Haley ended the call and went to find Scott who was out back playing with his basket ball. Scott looked towards Haley noticing the tear's on her face and ran to her "Momma what's the matter?" Haley lowered herself onto the steps and tapped the space beside her for Scott to sit. She gently rested her arm around Scott "Your Dad called to tell me Uncle Sammy had called him this morning, Well Aunt Jess has been really ill for a long time now, remember when Grandma was sick." Scott nodded softly "Well baby, Aunt Jess passed away this morning" Scott saw the tears in Haley's eye's "Momma you're crying please don't be sad again" Haley looked at her son and held him to her "Baby, I promise never to be sad like that again, This is different but I think Uncle Sam need's us right now" Scott nodded "Does this mean were going to visit him?" Haley smiled softly "Yeah baby, where going to visit him, I think your Dad's going to pick us up soon, so go get your thing's together" Once Scott had ran off towards the house Haley let her tears fall she pulled her knees towards her and rested her head on top. Brooke and Steve both stood by the door watching Haley as she cried "What went on with you both this morning?" Brooke asked not only wanting to be nosey but wanting to know why he had made her friend so upset that she wanted to leave. "I told her I have an on-off relationship" Brooke's jaw dropped "You couldn't think to tell her that before you spent the night with her?, You really are an idiot" Steve looked at Brooke who's gaze was fixed on Haley. "Her last husband ruined her life she may not let on but Dean absolutely destroyed her, She had finally gotten over losing you when she left for college, then she met Sam and Jessica, Scott was only a few month's old and instead of partying hard she stayed home studying and looking after her son. It was Scott's first Birthday when Dean showed up he came to see his baby brother to see how he was doing but he will always tell you that when he first looked into Haley's eye's she was like an angel sent to him from heaven." "What's that got to do with me?" Brooke looked at him angrily "You idiot, Even then she was still caught up on you. He tried for a whole year to pursue her but she refused saying she didn't want to mess Scott up if they split up. It wasn't until Scott called him Dad one night that Haley realised that no matter what Dean would always be Scott's dad, They got married two months before Scott had turned Three" Steve suddenly felt angry and left out this man stepped into Haley's life and changed it becoming his son's dad.

Brooke stepped out onto the porch steps to take a seat next to Haley "He Tutor Mom, What has got you so upset?" Haley let her head fall on Brooke's shoulder "Jess died this morning, Sam rang Dean asking for us to go down. I can't let him go through this alone Jess was one of my friends she's Scott's aunt. They are still my family" Brooke held Haley gently rubbing her back "It's okay, I will come along to if that's okay." Haley smiled up at Brooke "That would be great beside's somebody has to calm Dean when he gets on a plane" they both laughed.

As the day went on Haley organised all her belonging's making sure she had everything ready until she noticed her box sitting on the dinning room table, she slowly opened the lid looking inside to find pictures and piles of letters that where never sent. Steve walked into the room standing by the door frame watching Haley as she rummaged through her box, not wanting to startle her. She pulled out her letters and placed t hem on the side with a handful of pictures she had quickly checked, as she turned to look for a pen and piece of paper she saw Steve watching her. "Look I didn't come here to argue, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, Last night shouldn't have happened. Not because I didn't want it to because believe me I wanted last night to happen but we should have waited." Haley nodded "I didn't want to argue either, I just need you to read those letter's they explain a lot. Oh and I thought you might like some pictures of Scott as a child growing up" "Thanks" was all Steve could say because although he couldn't admit it he wanted to cry, he wanted to stop her from leaving him again he just wanted her to stay in his house and in his arm's forever.

Seven o'clock rolled around quickly Haley was sitting on the couch waiting for Dean to arrive who had said he was tied up until Seven Thirty so she had to sit and watch as Steve paraded his girlfriend in front of her.

There was a knock at the door and Haley hoped it was Dean but looking out of the window she noticed his rental car wasn't around so Haley made her way to the door but as she reached it Steve was there. Haley felt his eye's bore into her, she moved back to the window to look for Dean but when the door opened and the pretty brunette walked in and kissed Steve she felt her heart break into tiny pieces.

Catherine looked towards Haley then back at Steve "Oh this is Haley, She's an old friend who stayed with her Son and friend last night." Catherine nodded and smiled at Haley who weakly smiled back before turning to the window to see Dean's car. "Scott, come on your Dad's here. Brooke shot through the kitchen like wild fire. Grabbing two case's on her way "Bye Steve, thanks for letting us stay last night. Come on Tutor Mom or we well miss our flight." Haley laughed and saw Scott running through the house with his basket ball in hand. "Bye Steve, Thank you for letting me stay" Scott shot through the door after Brooke. Haley stood there smiling until Steve turned to Catherine 2Can you give us a moment, I'll meet you on the beach out back" Catherine nodded and waved at Haley. They heard the door close and suddenly Steve shot across the room to Haley and planted a kiss on her lips "Haley, I meant what I said. It's you I want always you." Haley smiled softly "Steve it would always be you but this is for the best and we both know it, Just read the letter's okay and remember I never stopped loving you." She gently kissed his lips and grabbed the last two cases and excited the door. Haley got to the car and placed the case's in the trunk where Dean had managed to get the stuff she asked from the apartment in there as well. Haley got into the passenger side "You collected everything didn't you" Dean nodded "All your belonging's are packed up, the guy's came about an hour ago collected it and shipped it to the airport. It should arrive just after us" Haley smiled softly. Haley was ready and packed up again this time leaving her heart behind.

Read & Review :) 


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter i really hope you like.. While your at it.. Check out my Vids on You tube.. Will add links to profile :) **

Arriving in Tree Hill was hard for Haley, She'd only wanted to come and give her support to Sam but she felt like the good bye with Steve was a more permanent fixture. All the way home on the plane she kept telling herself she could live without him again, It was for the best.

Haley reached the main doors exciting to the parking lot when she was a tall figure with shaggy hair no sooner he turned around Haley was in his arms. Haley held Sam close and began sobbing partly for the loss of Jess but also the lose of leaving Steve behind. "Sammy, I'm so sorry" Sam held her head up with both his hands resting on her cheeks wiping her tears "Hale's it's okay, Jess wouldn't want us crying over her" Haley finished wiping her eyes of lose tears and turned to wrap her arm around Sam as they walked instead. Once they arrived back at Brooke's house Dean and Sam both helped to get all Haley's stuff into the house, it was only little things like Scott's toys, Pictures and kitchen equipment but it was Haley's and Brooke never cared one bit if her house was rammed with Haley's belongings because to her she was glad to have her friend home and safe.

That night once Haley had settled Scott and everybody had came round to see them and welcome them home, Brooke made them both a glass of wine and walked over to Haley "So, Tutor Mom, you going to tell me what's got you upset?" Haley turned to Brooke taking the glass of wine held in her hand outstretched to her. "I don't know what your talking about?" "Haley you're my best friend, I would move heaven and earth for you just to know your okay, Don't lie to me" Haley smiled softly at Brooke trying her hardest to hid her tears. "I didn't just come back for Jessica's funeral. I came home for good Brooke" "I gathered that, My question was why are you upset?" Haley suddenly let her barriers down "I didn't want to leave him, I wanted to stay but I couldn't let him screw with my head not like Dean did. He ruined my heart after helping re build it" Brooke placed her arm around Haley and let her rest her head on her shoulder "Sweetie there not all as bad as Dean, I know he didn't tell you he had a girlfriend but that isn't cause for you to cross him of your Christmas list" Haley suddenly burst into a fit of giggles "Trust you Brooke Davis. Always manage to make me smile even when the world feels like it's going to end. I just wish Steve had told me before I got into bed with him that night, What hurts more is I was the women sitting by his bed side after that shooting where on earth was she." "It doesn't matter sweetie, I saw the look in his eyes when he'd watch you. Hale's he is in love with you and there is no denying it" Haley laughed "You got that all from one night?" Brooke giggled a little then abruptly stopped "Yeah, I did because it's the same look Dean has in his eye's every time he looks at you." "You do remember Dean cheated on me, Showed how much he loved me" "Haley you where going through such a rough time back then, you'd just lost your Mom and you'd lost your baby. I'm not justifying what he did as fair but he was scared he was already losing you." Haley couldn't speak because Brooke was right. She had been so distant with him and avoided him then once they discovered she had lost they're baby it broke her heart again so she pushed Dean away even further.

Three days later Haley was dressed in black sitting next to Sam and Dean as they laid Jess to rest, Haley reached out to hold Sam's hand which he took gratefully and held it tightly, this was hard on them both for the simple reason she was one of the most supportive people in Haley's life, Haley felt the tears slip down her cheek as she remembered Jess and how much she was going to miss her. Haley suddenly felt a strong pain realising she would be absolutely besotted if she'd lost Brooke because she would always be part of her heart.

Once the funeral had ended Dean came closer to Haley "You want me to take you home?" Haley nodded knowing Dean hated doing the whole funeral thing, it would always remind him of when he and Sam had to bury their parents. "Yes please, let me just say goodbye to Sam and Jess's parents please" Dean nodded walking towards his car. Haley walked towards Jess's parents who looked brightly at Haley "Haley, How are you Sweetie?" Haley smiled up at Jess's Mom "I'll be okay Mrs Moore, How are you both?" The older women smiled sadly "I have told you before Haley, Please call me Charlotte. We Will get there in the end, I just wish Jessica had gotten to live out all the things she had wanted to do. She was just so young." Haley smiled sadly and hug the older women" "Mrs. Charlotte, She wouldn't want us all getting upset,. She'd want us to celebrate her life" Charlotte smiled softly "She adored you Haley and most of all she adored your Scott." Haley smiled looking towards Sam who was standing a distance away talking to some old friends from College. "She also adored Sam, With all her heart. He was her life line. If it wasn't for him being by her side I think she would have given up" Charlotte cried softly looking towards Sam with a small but warm hearted smile "She loved him more than her own life and he loved her more than his life" Haley nodded taking a look back to see if she could find Dean, She spotted him leaning against his Impala. "I really have to go Charlotte, I will speak to you soon" Charlotte nodded and reached out pulling Haley into a warm embrace "Don't let it be to long" Haley smiled softly and walked over to Sam taping him on the arm letting him know they where leaving.

The next morning Haley was getting Scott and herself ready to go to Lucas and Peyton's house when there was a knock at the door, Haley had quickly ran to answer it only to reveal Dean. He smiled warmly at Haley and noticed Scott sitting at the dinning table eating his breakfast "Hey Dude, You up for go karting today?" "You not at work today then?" "No, Got the week of and thought Scott might want to hang out with his old man for a few days, What you think?" Scott suddenly shot up from the table "Yes please Dad. Can I Mom?" Haley smiled at her son "You can go as long as you promise to be safe. I would say behave but your always a good kid." Scott jumped around doing a happy dance whilst Haley and Dean both stood giggling, Haley moved out of the way of the door to let Dean in. "You want a coffee?" "It's okay thanks. You okay being home? I know Sammy's grateful your back" Haley nodded slightly "Yeah I'm glad I could be here for him. He needs us right now. What time you going to bring Scott back?" "Is it okay if I have him for a few days? I'd really like to spend some time with him. It's been hard not seeing him" Haley nodded softly when suddenly Scott came rushing through the room with three bagsful of his belongings. "Scott Sweetie, Your not going forever. Why do you need all this?" Scott smiled "Mom im staying with Dad I always need more clothes" Haley smiled softly at just how much alike Dean and Scott really where. "Okay but please be safe, Both of you " Haley turned towards Dean smiling. Dean stood up grabbing Scott's bags and walking out the door whilst Scott stayed behind to give his Mom a kiss and a hug and say good bye "I love you Mom." Haley smiled softly at her son "I love you too Baby, You be good for your Dad and please if anything happens call me" Scott nodded as he ran out the front door, Haley walked outside to the top of the garden as Scott and Dean got into Dean's Impala.

Once they had left Haley grabbed her things and got into her own car driving round to see Peyton and Lucas.

Before she even got out of the car Lucas came shooting round pulling open her car door and pulled her out "Buddy, Glad you came home" Haley smiled softly as he pulled her into a hug knowing full well she'd wished she was in Hawaii with Steve. Lucas looked into the car then back at Haley "Where's Scott?" Haley turned to grab her bag and close the door "He's gone to stay with Dean for a while, They needed some bonding time." Lucas looked at Haley wearily 2You are aware he isn't Scott's dad right?" Haley turned away becoming a little upset "Yeah well he's the closest thing he's got. He raised Scott, Luke. He is more his father than his own father is" Lucas nodded and walked into the house wrapping his arm around Haley's neck.

Haley walked into the house and suddenly Peyton came speeding towards her and folded her into a hug "I missed you Haley. Glad your back" Haley just nodded against her noticing Brooke smiling sadly at her from the kitchen. Haley walked into the back yard sitting on the small bench when Brooke cam out to her and sat beside her "What's up Hale's?" Haley smiled sadly "I don't want to be here Brooke" Brooke nodded and pulled Haley into a tight hug "It's okay Sweetie. I'm here for you" Haley just cried "Dean's got Scott for a few days" "That's good give's you a few days to yourself." Haley laughed a little "Yeah right, my mind is consumed with Steve and Scott" Brooke laughed a little. The girls stayed outside a while until they heard Peyton calling to see who's phone was ringing. Haley remembered she'd left her bag on the kitchen side. Haley rushed inside and grabbed her bag looking for her phone, when she finally found it the call had ended but she looked at the screen seeing Steve's name appear telling her she'd had nineteen missed calls from him. Haley was about to put her phone back until it started ringing again, Haley looked at Brooke who had made her way slowly to her best friend "Answer it Hale's" Haley slowly pushed the answer key "Hello" was all she could get out. "Haley, Thank God. I've been calling you for the past hour. Why didn't you answer?" "Steve what's wrong?" Steve suddenly shut down and passed the phone to Danny "Haley, It's Danny. We got a tip off around an hour ago. Somebody from FBI was behind the shooting that day Steve was injured." Haley gasped loudly. "Steve's worried you and Scott may be in danger." Haley began to panic "Who is it?" "We don't know. All we can be sure off is that a FBI agent set up the drive by" "Well Scott's with Dean at the moment." Suddenly Steve snatched the phone from Danny "You've got to be kidding me? Haley you need to get him back. If Dean's got Scott he's an FBI agent they will take him out straight away" Haley felt the tears fall uncontrollably so Lucas and Brooke both held her up "No Steve, your wrong. Dean will keep him safe" Steve wanted to be right, he couldn't risk leaving Haley even more broken. "I will come and collect you tonight. It's got to be connected to somebody in Hawaii. "Okay" Haley ended the call to dial Dean but got no answer. Haley felt her heart and her legs give way.

**Read & Review **

**I know it's a little confusing but it's getting there now :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Supernatural/One Tree Hill/Hawaii Five-0. I only Own Scott :) **

**Hey guys. Sorry it's late but here's a new update :) **

**I hope you like this chapter i am still honestly not sure with it but hey, your who matter you decide :)**

**Thank You all that have been adding my story to their Favorites and Alerts but would honestly love to hear your opinions :)**

**Big thanks to my inspiration for this story Nadine (Ultimate Scream) for reviewing Mean's the world to me :) Check out her work on Youtube **

Haley paced up and down waiting for Steve's plane to land, She didn't know what worried her more the fact that somebody from the FBI had been behind the shooting that day or that she couldn't get a hold of Dean, She'd begun to panic but Brooke promised her Scott would be safe with Dean. Haley really hoped he was she couldn't deal with losing Scott it would be too much for her. Steve noticed Haley pacing as everybody stared at her in confusion he just smiled lightly wishing he hadn't let her run away from Hawaii because deep down in his heart he knew it's where she belonged, by his side. He remembered his dream the first night after she'd left, He pictured them with a bigger family three children one boy and two girls twins to be exact they looked just like Haley apart from their dark hair they had her brown eyes and her warm smile and he remembered them giggling the sound was so clear it made his heart tingle. He then remembered Haley walking towards him with a rounded stomach and a huge smile on her face then it ended all too soon and he awoke to find Catherine in his bed. He was pulled out of his day dream when he heard Haley call his name "Steve, Steve I'm over here" Steve turned towards the voice looking at the beauty that was made just for him "Haley, Are you okay? Have you heard anything from Dean?" Haley looked like the light in her eyes had gone out then suddenly she cried softly "No. I'm so scared for Scott he is only nine years old. Who would do such a cruel thing, What if they've killed Dean what will I do then. Our baby could be out their all alone" Steve pulled Haley to him and let her cry into him "It's okay, I'm going to find him if it's the last thing I do" Haley just nodded as Steve walked towards the doors with Haley still tucked inside his arm, Two police officers made their way in their direction and pointed towards them "Excuse me miss, Are you Haley James?" Haley looked up and nodded going white as a ghost. "Were going to need you to come to the station with us" Haley covered her mouth with her hand "Why? What have you found?" Steve answered for her. One of the officers took a glance at Haley then at Steve "We are not at liberty to tell you anything sir" Steve looked at Haley then at one of the Officers he seemed to be a little edgy "Well she isn't going anywhere without me" Steve demanded "Sir, please don't make this any more difficult than it has to be" "That child is my son too. I want to find him" Haley spoke up this time "Im not going anywhere without Steve" Haley's heart pounded hard but the officer's finally agreed "Okay follow us this way please" Haley slipped her hand into Steve's as they walked behind the two officers towards their car.

Arriving at the station they where asked to follow them into a quiet room to the side, once inside they noticed two FBI agents. "What's going on?" the female agent looked up at Haley with pain in her eyes "Miss James I'm agent Styles and this is Agent Brennan. We believe your son has been kidnapped by your ex husband." Haley let out a dry laugh "Your kidding me right? Dean wouldn't harm a hair on Scott's head" Steve pulled a seat out for Haley to sit down, which she gratefully sat on "Have you noticed Agent Winchester acting differently in the last few weeks?" Haley went over everything then she remembered the night Dean found her in Hawaii, it was coincidently after the murder she'd witnessed "He arrived the night I witnessed a murder in Hawaii, He came in acting rather strange telling me he'd made mistakes and begged me for another chance to fix our marriage" Agent Styles nodded her head slightly whilst jotting down notes "Was there anything different in particular about him showing up?" Haley looked towards Steve then let out a loud breath "Well we hadn't seen each other in three years and nobody but close friends knew I'd left for Hawaii and they knew about his adultery so they wouldn't help him find me" "Is there any point to these questions?" Steve pipped in knowing Haley felt uncomfortable. "Just a few more questions and we'll let you get on" "Okay" Haley answered softly taking Steve's hand in hers. "Do you know this women?" A picture of a blonde women no older than twenty five was pushed in Haley's direction. Haley let out a small sob knowing full well who this women was "That's Jo, She was Dean's partner. Why?" the agents looked grimly at each other "Her body was found dead in her apartment Last month. Their was no lead as to how it happened but we do know she had a Three year old daughter who had been staying with relatives" Haley gasped "She had a child? How did she die?" "She was strangled. Agent Winchester had a secret affair with Agent Harvelle for a year whilst married too you, Would you say he was angry when he discovered Agent Harvelle had come to tell you about their affair?" Haley nodded remembering it as clear as day "He started shouting the odds, Telling me she was lying that she was obsessed with him" Haley stopped for a moment as her tears slipped down her cheeks "He eventually came out and told me one night when he came home from work. I waited until I knew he was asleep and I ran with Scott" "Do you believe Dean would harm Scott or yourself?" Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing "No I don't he loves Scott. He has been his father since he could talk" The agent nodded "Well thank you for your cooperation Miss James" Haley nodded softly as Steve stood next to her pulling her to her feet "Are you okay?" He whispered against her ear as they walked out. Haley nodded again but once they reached the exit of the Station she broke down sobbing, Steve quickly pulled her into his arms "It's okay Haley, I'm here" Steve called Brooke from Haley's cell phone to ask her to collect them from the station. Whilst they waited Haley continuously clung to Steve crying and softly calling for Scott.

Once arriving back at Brookes they where greeted by Sam looking deeply apologetic, he slowly walked towards Haley but Brooke stood in his way. "Who do you think you are showing up at my home like this Sam. Your brother scarpers with my Godson and you have the nerve to show up at my home" "I didn't come here to fight Brooke. I just really need to speak to Haley" Haley placed a hand on Brooke's shoulder and gently walked past her but turning back to face her "Don't worry Brooke. It's just Sammy, I'll be a minute" Haley watched Steve and Brooke walk into the house although Steve seemed a little reluctant to leave Haley. Haley linked arms with Sam like they did when they where in college it just seemed strange not having Jess holding onto his other arm. "What is it Sam?" "Dean called this morning he told me he had Scott. I don't know what's going on with him, He seemed edgy like he was hiding something. I know Dean ain't one for hugs and opening up but Hale's he seemed scared" Haley gasped softly. After walking a while they arrived at the river court, Once seated at the bleachers Haley turned towards Sam "Do you think he would kidnap Scott? Honestly Sam do you see Dean doing it?" Sam looked at Haley in shock "Haley, You can't honestly think he would kidnap Scott? He is basically his son and you know as well as I do that Dean would do anything he can to protect his family" Haley nodded her head softly "Sam I had to go to the station today. They think Dean killed his partner Jo. They found her body she'd been strangled. They thought Dean murdered her. Sam did you know she had a daughter?" Sam put his head down "I'm sorry Haley, He made me promise not to say anything. He hasn't seen the girl since she was born, he said if he could win you back he would have nothing to do with her. He hadn't seen Jo since she'd left the FBI." Haley let out a soft pained sob, She knew why Dean didn't want her knowing it had been a hard time for them she'd lost their first child at three months and just after her Mom died and Dean saw how it tore her apart. He wanted to protect her from the truth. Haley suddenly had a thought "Will Dean answer your calls?" Sam looked up pulling his cell out "He might, I'm not sure though. Let's give it a try" Sam dialled Dean's cell after the fourth ring he answered "Sammy, What's up?" "Dean, the FBI have been digging into the Jo case, they've been asking Haley questions" "Damn it. I knew they would do this. They're trying to make her question my actions. Just tell her Scott's safe. I will bring him home soon, he's none the wiser" Haley suddenly took the cell from Sam "Dean, I trust you. Please just bring Scott home. I'm worried about you both" "Hale's I know your worried your always are. He's fine. I'm staying at our old cabin. It's the only place they can't find me if you want to collect him be careful it isn't safe." "Dean. Steve is here he'll keep us safe I promise you" "Why is he here Hale's. Does he think I kidnapped Scott too? He's my boy Hale's you know I wouldn't do that right?" Haley suddenly looked at Sam who shrugged his shoulder's Dean had become to sound like he was questioning himself "Dean I know you wouldn't hurt him or me. Steve got a tip of that someone from the FBI was behind the shooting that day in Honolulu, He's come to give me support" "I got to go Hale's. If you come to get him please make sure your safe." The line went dead and Haley looked at Sam more concerned than ever "Sam I think something wrong" Sam nodded "What can we do? Are you going to the cabin to collect Scott?" "Of course I am. He's my son Sam I need to know he's safe" Sam nodded "I want to come with you. I need to know my brother is okay." Haley nodded and stood up to walk. "Come on, I need to get back to Steve. He's going to want to come with us" Sam stood and began walking "Who is that Steve guy anyway?" Haley turned away slightly scared of Sam's reaction "He's Scott's biological Father" Sam's mouth just fell open.

**Hope you liked it. **

**I know the whole Dean thing is confusing and honestly i've been going with it as i write if it sounds good in my head it looks good on paper lol..**

**R&R Please 3**


	8. AN

A/N

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't written in so long, I've had a lot of family stuff going on but I promise when I get my real inspiration and some thinking time back I will give you some new chapters. I'm a little disappointed that i can't continue the story where I had originally written because my laptop got damaged last year so I now have to re think what I will use in the following chapter.. There may be a possibility that I remove the last chapter updated so I can fit a better chapter in to continue the story. If you're not ok with that then please do tell me I'm open to anything anybody can give me Hope to have a new chapter up soon!

Thank you all! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys Sorry i haven't updated in so long.. I had lost all inspiration for this story but i'm really hoping i can start working on it again but at the moment i'm concentrating on my Sons Of Anarchy "Destiny Brings You Home" **

* * *

Haley laughed lightly watching Sam's face, Sam laughed with her as he draped an arm around her shoulder "So you had a relationship with him during high school? Why didn't I know about it I'm your best friend." Haley just shrugged her shoulders "I swore Jess to secrecy, we made a promise we wouldn't mention anything unless we had to" Sam just nodded a little down hearted that his best friend and girlfriend had kept such a secret from him. Once they arrived at Brooke's house Haley walked inside standing aside so Sam could come inside, Haley noticed Steve pacing up and down in the kitchen biting his thumb and she knew it was his thinking position it always had been. Sam walked towards Steve "Can I have a word, in private?" Steve looked at Haley and nodded. The men stepped out onto the porch when Sam turned to look at Steve "Look Dean's my brother and I don't want to see him hurt but I know he would never hurt Scott he loves him too much. We called him he seems a little worried he's asked if we go up to him we need to be safe" Steve nodded "Well this is my kind of work I'm used to undercover work" Sam nodded "I'm coming with you but honestly" Sam looked towards Haley who sat on the couch with Brooke. "I don't think Haley should go. If these guys are after Dean then maybe it's best she waits it out here" "It would be great idea if I had any of my team here but honestly I am worried that if I leave her out of my sight then someone might come looking for her, I need her with me it's there safest place for her. Do you know this place your brother's gone?" "Yeah it's the family cabin, Haley knows that place of the back of her hand but it's mostly woodland around the area. Scott made a den out there a few years back with Dean so if there is the slightest chance he's in danger Dean will send him there" Haley walked out onto the porch "Are we going? We can't leave them out there any longer" Steve looked at her worried "Haley you should really stay here, We will keep you updated" Haley shock her head and held in her tears "My Son is out there, I'm not waiting around worrying about him, I'd rather be there and know that I can do something to help" Steve looked at Haley as she began to cry but before he could do anything Sam had her in his arms "It's going to be alright Hale's. We will get them back" She clung to Sam as she sobbed into his shirt, Steve paced up and down before catching a picture of Brooke, Haley and Scott sat on a blanket smiling without a care in the world, he turned back to Haley and Sam "You can come but you stay beside Sam or myself, Understood?" Haley nodded giving him a small smile through her tears breaking his heart.

They were in the car and ready to leave Haley was sat in the back so Sam could guide Steve to the location of the cabin, she'd never really been any good with the directions so she was relieved Sam was coming along. Sam took them through all the easiest routes towards the cabin getting them there within an hour giving them more ground to check before night fall, though Steve wasn't intending on sleeping until Scott was found alive and safe. Haley walked with Sam holding onto him for support making him laugh lightly "You really are a klutz Hale's, I remember the first time we came out here you kept tripping up every few steps." Haley slapped Sam's arm whilst laughing along with him. "That was an amazing weekend, Scott loved it he was around two and Dean carried him on his shoulders just so he could be taller than you" Haley stopped Dead in her tracks when she noticed a body covered in blood a few metres to the right of her "Guy's.." She pointed towards the body getting the attention of Sam and Steve, They both followed the direction of her hand Sam held back with Haley to keep her from freaking out while Steve checked it out. "It's not Dean, We need to hurry though if it get's dark these guys have the resources I don't have on me and I'll be useless in total darkness." Haley clung to Sam as they carried on walking when they noticed the cabin in the distance, Haley started to speed up until Sam pulled her back "Slow down, we need to be careful" he whispered in her ear. In the distance Steve noticed a figure walk silently towards the cabin he looked towards Sam and Haley nodding "It might be a trap, You need to make sure you can get away if were surrounded. Sam I need you to take my spare gun, If anything happens I need you to get Haley out of here. I will find Dean and Scott" he spoke quietly handing Sam his spare gun and some ammo. Sam just nodded as he took the gun in his hand, pulling Haley quietly to the side with him as Steve walked forward towards the person hiding beside the cabin. Steve was quick as he headed closer until the figure stepped out pointing his gun at Steve. Haley almost screamed but Sam covered her mouth as he whispered in her ear "The best thing we can do is run and hide. If we find the den we made the other year we might find them there." Haley was scared but knew if they could find Scott then no matter what she and Sam could get him away from there and let Dean and Steve decide what they will do. Sam crept quietly holding Haley's hand round the back of the cabin through a bushy surrounding until they came to a tree with the branches draped down beside a bush that once they moved aside revealed a door. Sam quietly tapped the door in a rhythm and gently pushed the door open. He heard a scuttle of someone moving; he poked his head around the door and noticed a Scott hiding quietly in the corner. Sam pulled Haley in front of him getting her inside the den before he looked around the area and got inside himself. He quickly covered the entrance up and closed the door up. Haley pulled Scott towards her hugging him tightly "I was so worried baby. Where's your dad?" Scott sobbed into Haley's chest as he re lived the last few hours replaying what had happened and that Dean had told him to come to the Den and stay put unless he came to find him. "Momma Will Dad be ok? I'm so scared" Haley held Scott close to her as tears fell from her eye's "I hope so sweetie, Steve is out there looking for him. I'm scared too" Sam looked at the two and worried something was wrong with his brother; He stood up looking from Haley to Scott "Stay here. I'm going out there to look for Dean" Haley opened her mouth about to talk but Sam cut her off "No Haley, He's my brother I can't leave him out there. Just stay with Scott" "Ok. Be Safe" Sam nodded as he exited the den.

If felt like hours before she heard the Den door open she paniced but once she saw Sam enter the Den with Dean's arm wrapped around him with a blood stained t-shirt and a bloody lip and eyebrow, Haley stood to help Sam put Dean on the floor but as Sam closed the den she looked nervously at the door "Where's Steve?" Sam's eyes shifted from side to side as he looked from Haley to Scott "I don't know" He answered honestly waiting for Haley to respond, she just stood their frozen then suddenly she moved and wiped her eyes "He's fine, He is probably out their somewhere hiding so they don't catch him. Steve's ex Navvy he knows how to camouflage himself in the terrain. Sam nodded before attending to Dean he grabbed the tissue he had from his pocket and handed it to him to wipe the blood from his face because he knew from the look of Scott it was frightening him. Scott cowered closer to Haley wrapping his arms around her waist looking at Dean cautiously, Haley looked down at him and wrapped her arm around his back and placed her free hand on his cheek "It's going to be ok baby. It's still your daddy" Scott nodded but still buried his head into Haley. Dean looked up from his position to see Scott's tears "He buddy, I'm just a little hurt, I'll be ok. I'm just glad you came straight to the den like I asked you too. Your good boy" Scott nodded and turned to face dean and suddenly shot into his arms, Dean wrapped his arms around Scott's tiny body trying not to let the tears fall. "I love you daddy," He whispered lightly as he held onto Dean. Dean looked up to see Haley, his perfect angel the one girl who had given him everything yet he had destroyed her and he always resented himself for everything he had done to her and their family. Her eyes filled with tears and she kept wiping them away but they still came. Scott let go of Dean and moved over to the side between his Mom and His dad and quietly held his knees to his chin and rocked himself. Dean suddenly coughed loudly bring up blood, Haley moved to his side quickly as did Sam both blocking Scotts view, They checked Dean over to see if there was any outside damage but they found no knife wounds and no bullet wounds so they knew it was an internal problem that neither of them could repair, Sam looked at Haley worriedly "We need to get him to a hospital and quick" he whispered low enough so Scott couldn't hear them, Haley nodded quickly "Scott you're going to have to help Uncle Sam and I, we need to get your dad to the car and get him some help" Scott stood up ready to leave as Sam and Haley both reached down and wrapped their arms around Dean's back and helped lift him off the ground, Scott carefully opened the Den door wide enough to let them pass him, Haley exited first grabbing Scott's Hand as she got outside "Come on, I need you to stand with me" Scott nodded as he stayed closer to his mom. They carefully made it to the car when they heard rustling coming from the trees beside the car, Haley panicked while Sam pulled out his gun and aimed it in the direction of the noise. Haley quickly got Dean in the back seat while Scott was belted in the front, Haley closed the car door and walked to Sam carefully placing her arm on his arm and carefully pushing it down "Come on, Your brother needs us now" Sam nodded and climbed into the back seat but as Haley opened the driver's door a figure came through the bushes, his eyes darted for Haley, She watched his face and a small but frightened smile "Your Safe" she whispered as he came closer, once he was standing face to face with her she wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled her closer he kissed her forehead, "I'm just glad you and Scott are safe, Is Dean ok?" Haley shock her head "He's got internal bleeding; we need to get him to the hospital." Steve held out his hand to Haley but she looked confused until he pulled the keys from her hand "I'll drive, I'm a faster driver" Haley nodded and climbed into the back seat next to Dean.

* * *

**R&R**

**Hope this was ok..**


End file.
